Global Positioning Satellite (GPS) locators are well known in the prior art. Processors within small GPS signal receivers triangulate or otherwise convert information from GPS satellites in orbit around the earth to provide relatively accurate positioning coordinates. Thus a microprocessor chip containing a GPS receiver provides position coordinates in real time for the instantaneous location of the chip. One example of the present use of such chips (hereinafter “GPS chips”) is within cellular phones, thereby enabling the tracking and location of individual cellular phones.
In the prior art applicant is aware of:
Canadian Patent Application No. 2,309,048 (WO09923873) to Sorvik entitled “Method for Timer Harvesting and System for Forestry” whereby a GPS controlled harvester cuts trees and marks them according to location, quality, etc. This data on the cut logs is further used in sawmill processing into lumber.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,546 to Latschbacher et al. entitled “Marking Element for Marking Timber, Especially Tree Trunks” discloses a transponder device located on a tree to be used in locating identifying and classifying the trees and then identifying the lumber for transporting and processing the tree into lumber. In particular the following is taught by Latschbacher et al.:
In the practical application, with a marking tag 10 that is already secured to a log, the required or desired data for this log or round timber are entered by an operator equipped with a portable transmit and receive unit. The data may be, for example, the log serial number, a log sub-number, the wood type, the length, the diameter, the quality class, and the like. The name of the forest enterprise, the name of the logger and the name of the log mover may additionally be entered as well, and later also the name of the transportation firm. This makes it possible to wirelessly identify the log again later at any time, be it during storage, inventory, marking of sawed timber packages, loading of trucks (loading list) and the like. A loading list of this type, for example, is then created automatically by reading the transponders while the truck or the like is being loaded. The data of the individual logs can then, for example, also be wirelessly transmitted to an active transponder on truck and recorded by the same, so that, for example, when the truck enters onto the site of a processing plant, the loading list is immediately wirelessly transmitted, for example at the factory gate. The announced list can then be compared electronically to the actual list. Added and removed logs can easily be recorded automatically for stock keeping. When the timber is cut in a lumber-mill, the cut timber can be accounted for automatically and a yield calculation (also per log) and stock deduction can be performed automatically. In the forest itself, inventory can easily be taken for the forester or round timber can easily be transferred to a buyer.
DE 19807284 “Registration and Management Device for Trees” and DE 19912806 “Device for Registration and Management of Trees Consists of Screw with Head Containing Transponder” indicates a GPS based system for managing tree stock by identifying trees with individual embedded transponders.
EP 535919 claims a method of identifying wooden objects by installing through penetration active or passive transponders to communicate with locating units.
WO0244865 notes an application of GPS to individual tree identification, growth and watering, in which GPS units are proximate individual trees and relay identification and environmental data.
WO02071832 discloses an automated aerial method of timber cruising in which GPS units are dropped from aircraft to delineate timber survey areas.
DE423412 relates to a portable data acquisition unit including GPS systems to assist workers in locating and quantifying tree stands.
DE4134790 indicates a GPS based system for logging small trees with a robotic vehicle.